A Case of Fanboys
by royjoy
Summary: Sheena is being chased by a large group of rabid fanboys, and she has nowhere to hide. How can she outsmart them?
1. The Chase

**A Case of Fanboys**

**Chapter 1: The Chase**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own anything in this story. Nothing. Happy?

* * *

Sheena began to slow her breathing down as she snuck behind a bush.

"Whew, I lost them."

Oops. Did she really say that out loud? She knew what to expect next:

"Hey, did ya hear something over there?"

"She must be near, I can sense her!"

"Well, no time to loose!"

Darn those fanboys. Why did she have to have gone to that big party? Now all of these fanboys were chasing her. She had no idea who any of them were because she could never spare the time to look back.

Sheena picked up her pace. Wait a second; did she hear Lloyd's voice?

_"He can't be one of them..." _Sheena thought to herself, as the mob gained on her.

_"Why do I keep stopping? Run, you stupid summoner!"_

Sheena spotted a pine tree. _"Perfect."_

* * *

Minutes later, she was inside it's branches, using her ninja skills to avoid the prickly needles. If the fanboys ever tried to get to her up here... well, it wouldn't be pretty.

**"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"**

_"Yep, that's them." _Sheena thought as she giggled, imagining what could've happened.

_"Uh-oh..."_

Sheena looked down. It appeared that Lloyd was with them, and to her surprise, was attempting to chop the tree down with his swords.

_"Idiot."_

Sheena smirked at the group as Lloyd swung his swords again, resulting in him flying back from the force. On his next try, he got them wedged in the trunk, and by the sounds of it, it took many of them to get the swords out.

Sheena got bored of watching him try. She started to daydream, (And not about bad things, mind you) and then she started to snore.

Until she awoke to a creaking sound, that is.

_"Why is the grass down there getting bigger?" _Sheena thought.

_"Strange..."_

Then it hit her. She didn't know how, but Lloyd had just chopped down the tree. She heard cheering from below and the tree kept falling.

Then, using all of her ninja skills, she leaped off of the falling tree and came to a somersault on the ground and began to sprint again. The men were too busy congratulating Lloyd that they got a late start on the next chase.

By the time they had ran fifty feet, Sheena had reached a small wooden hut with a thatched roof.

She knew that once they reached it, it would be obvious that she was hiding in there. But she had a plan.

* * *

Sheena smiled as she stepped behind a bush near the hut just as the fanboys emerged from around a hill, immediately spying the hut.

"That has to be where she's hiding, right?"

"It seems obvious."

Sheena's plan was carrying out perfectly.

The men stepped into the hut. Luckily, it was large enough for all of them. Though why all of them had to go inside, she did not know. She just imagined herself squished in there with over thirty guys, and grimaced.

Just as they closed the door, Sheena noiselessly ran up to the door and placed one of her cards on the door. It stuck, and they were sealed in.

"The marvelous Sheena wins again." Sheena said to herself as she began to whistle.

"Unless they have a magic user-"

**_#KKKKKKKAAAAAAABBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAMMMMMM#_**

The door of the hut went flying in pieces over a distant mountain, and the group stepped out of the hut again.

Sheena started to run once more, thinking of another plan, hoping this time that it would be foolproof.

_"I hate my life."_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well, I thought of this idea and decided to put it up. **THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT**. Don't worry; I've got more to come. Keep reading!

**REVIEW QUESTION: **How do you think that Sheena should outsmart them? You may include places, plans, or other ideas.

**REVIEW QUESTION #2: **If you have a Sheelloyd story, please state so and I may be able to add your story to my C2 Community for Sheelloyd lovers. If you're just a fan, I might add you to my staff! (Not THAT kind of staff...)


	2. Tricks Up Her Sleeve

**A Case of Fanboys**

**Chapter 2: Tricks Up Her Sleeve**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Ryu Warrior: **So, you've fallen under her spell, too...

**O.o: **They will. But it's not what you might think.

**Swordmaster J: **That's a _GREAT_ idea! I will definitely use that.

**GirlyButTough: **A _HOLE_? I just _HAVE_ to use that...

**The Hitokiri Battousai: **Yeah, like me.

* * *

Sheena's mind began working like a factory. _What should I do? I have to think up another plan..._

She was far ahead of the other group, as they were blinded for a period of time by the smoke from the blast.

As Sheena thought to herself, she forgot to look where she was going, and tripped on a giant gaping hole.

_"Lucky I didn't fall in..." _thought Sheena. _"Wait a sec- I could use that!"_

(Yes, we all know what's going to happen...)

* * *

Only half a minute later, Sheena was back with a large amount of leaves, large ones at that. Luckily for her, the group of guys hadn't spotted her yet.

Sheena carefully placed the leaves over the hole, so that they wouldn't fall down without pressure. She heard voices and decided to step into a nearby bush. (_ANOTHER _bush...)

She was just in time as Lloyd came hurtling around the corner and stopped to look.

Sheena wondered. _"If I just had a stone..."_

Then she spotted one. A round, smooth pebble, no larger than the size of her palm, perfect for throwing.

She knew what to do. If she could only just hit a bush (_AGAIN_...) on the other side of the hole, the fanboys would think that it was her making the noise.

* * *

Sheena drew back her arm and tightened her muscles, aiming for the bush. Just as the released, she lost her balance, and the stone flew a little bit off of the spot that she wanted. It still made a loud rustling sound, but Sheena didn't know if they would fall in the trap when they walked towards the noise.

She heard Lloyd shout. "Hey, I heard Sheena over in that bush! Let's get her!"

The group followed Lloyd, and barely missed the edge of the hole. Until one of them noticed that the leaves on the ground were different than on the rest of the ground.

"Hey, these are strange leaves," said the man in a deep voice, as he bent down to feel the leaves, and just as he...

Fell in.

* * *

"Look, we gotta save Koga!" yelled a man with a moehawk.

"Yeah, we can't just leave him there," said another.

_"That should buy me some time." _Thought Sheena devilishly, as she started across the plains.

She stopped and glanced back, once she had reached a suitable distance. It appeared that the guys were making a rope out of themselves and pulling that Koga guy out. She needed to find one more plan, so that she could make it to a hidden shelter that she knew of around here.

She had just the one.

* * *

Koga yelled at the men. "Pull, harder! I'm not that heavy!"

One of his comrades shouted back. "Yeah, but we're not that strong!"

Sheena could hear the whole conversation from even her distance. But she was currently looking for a house...

There's one.

Sheena ran up to the door and knocked. An old man opened the door.

"And who might you bee, wee little lass? And what business do ye have in this poor hut?"

Sheena hastily replied. "Not to be inconveniencing, but do you have a woman in the house?"

The man scratched his head. "A woman... a woman... a woman... a woman..."

"Ah yes, my daughter lives here. I'll call her. Jessica!"

Sheena waited, and the woman arrived promptly at the door. "Who... are you?"

"My name is Sheena Fujibayashi, and I need some help from you."

Minutes later, Jessica learned of the plan. She was to dress up like Sheena as the real Sheena hid.

"You'd better take these," said Sheena, handing her a pair of watermelons.

"How am I supposed to stand with _those_?" The woman stared at Sheena.

Sheena started to walk away. "Dunno. I do it."

* * *

**In The Next Chapter: **_Will they find Sheena? Or will the fake one distract them? If they do get the wrong one, what will happen to Jessica? And lastly, what other tricks does Sheena have up her sleeve? (Or something else)_

**REVIEW QUESTION: **How do you think that Sheena should outsmart them? You may include places, plans, or other ideas.

**REVIEW QUESTION #2: **If you have a Sheelloyd story, please state so and I may be able to add your story to my C2 Community for Sheelloyd lovers. If you're just a fan, I might add you to my staff! (Not THAT kind of staff...)


End file.
